particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Particracy
Particracy is a game with politics as its central themehttp://blog.particracy.com/about-the-game/. Players control a political party within a nation with the aim of winning seats in the legislature, forming governments, and passing legislation. Its development was officially announced by developer Wouter Lievens on October 13th 2017http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=7621 on the forum used by Particracy's predecessor game Particracy Classic. Similar to Particracy Classic in many ways, Particracy will expand upon nearly all of the concepts and features present in its predecessor, as well as introduce new features such as allowing multiple procedurally generated worlds http://blog.particracy.com/worlds-and-their-geography/, politicianshttp://blog.particracy.com/building-your-partys-team/, campaigning, economics, and warfare, as well as more. Particracy will also feature a totally redesigned user experience relative to Particracy Classic. Frequently Asked Questions Many people have questions about the game, and in order to limit the necessity for Wouter to answer the same question several times, please search for your question here before asking him. Will royal dynasties be represented in game? Yes. "The game will model royal dynasties, with named individuals with family relations and a system for appointing the heir apparent to monarch when the old monarch abdicates or dies. These dynasties are in principle not tied to a specific country, so a dynasty can be at the head of multiple countries around the world, much like how Queen Elizabeth II is nominally the monarch of over a dozen sovereign states, apart from the United Kingdom."http://blog.particracy.com/systems-of-government/ Will various systems of government be represented in game? Yes. Constitutional monarchies and republican governments will be represented in game. Presidential, semi-presidential, and parliamentary republics will all be represented in gamehttp://blog.particracy.com/systems-of-government/. Will it be possible to represent absolutism in game (e.g. dictatorship or absolute monarchism)? Not exactly. This will likely need to be represented through RP, as the game is fundamentally about elections and republicanism. Elf As for dictatorships... will there be an ability to give a monarch real powers so to speak or make someone president (or whatever) for life? Ofc there needs to be a mechanism to eventually change that, but it could at least get pretty authoritarian so to speak.. if some people really want that. :stuck_out_tongue: wlievens @Elf I think that's much the same story: if there is a good way to balance that within the gameplay model, all the better, but I doubt there is. It's basically the fundamental loop hole of democracy: "Can a democracy legally abolish itself?" So if that's not attainable, I might support something like that through moderator intervention or a designated RP playerDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 What will vary on a per world basis? *Game speed and resolution wlievens I think the terms must be first and foremost realistic so between 2 and 6 years of course I'm circling the question... it all depends on the game speed which will be configurable per world the time "resolution" will also be scaled up either 1 tick per week, or 1 tick per day if you want to do things like move fleets or air wings around, doing things in steps of one month makes no senseDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 *Physical and political geographyhttp://blog.particracy.com/worlds-and-their-geography/ *Cultures and their implementation EdmundSB will the culture(s) of each nation be preset? wlievens I think that'll be different between game worlds for some it will be nice to have a solid preset, to offer more of a pure gaming experience for others, world-building could be the primary focus and they'd be more blank slatesDiscord chat, #development, October 16 2017 Can I play in more than one world? Yes. "Players can play in more than one world if they have the time to commit to that."http://blog.particracy.com/about-the-game/ Will the population and geographical size of nations vary? Yes. General.M A question about your blogpost as I couldn't find it in there. Will the nations in the new game be of the same size like in classic or will the sizes and population of different nations vary? wlievens @General.M great question, it will vary much more much more like in the real world and more island states!Discord chat, #development, October 15 2017 How will politicians work? Politicians and their impact on your party warranted an entire article from Wouter. The short answer is that politicians will be a very important aspect of the gamehttp://blog.particracy.com/building-your-partys-team/. How will warfare work? Warfare is still due for an in depth article by Wouter. It has been described as one of the later aspects Wouter expects to develop (see (Roughly) in what order is development being done?) wlievens War will be in but don't expect a fully fledged war game I mean, what I always consider is the political angle I don't want players to worry about what kind of ammo to put their soldiers' guns I do want players do do things like sign a treaty with a neighbouring country so they can establish a forward air base in that country for their air wings every design element is weighed against that political angleDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 Warfare will (largely) be handled by the game engine, with the responsibility of players being to prepare for the possibility of war, but not to fight the actual war itself. General.M Will war it still need permission of the other nation which you want to attack or van you wake up and see that your nation is just captured? wlievens @General.M not by default at least, but that could be an option in the world-specific rules I suppose but war will be slow, and inefficeint and mostly automatic anyway so you'll be conquered quickly if there's no army to defend itself but if you're not online it's not like your soldiers won't fight Discord chat, #development, October 15 2017 (Roughly) in what order is development being done? wlievens there are basically three big arcs in the development and they are roughly going to be done in that order Political - Economical - InternationalDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 How will campaigning work? EdmundSB Will there be an ability to run election campaigns? Ads, rallies, etc.? wlievens there will be more campaigning options than in Classic yes, but don't expect something as deep as a pure election sim no interactive debates or anything like thatDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 How can interested persons help the development of the game? How to help Helping Particracy succeed is an impulse many of us have, and Wouter has addressed the question of "How can I help?" multiple times: wlievens someone asked me a question in private which I'll expand on here that person was asking whether/how players can help right now there's two things: 1) draw images of flags, making sure the copyright is OK (making them yourself is the best way to know) and you feel OK about transferring copyright to me 2) I need lists of culture-specific names of first names (male + female), family names and places e.g. a cleaned up text file with a list of all towns in Spain, or a list of all male names in Turkey again, with proper copyright so we're not stealing conlangs are fine too you can probably find these lists on the web of course but usually not in pure text form, more likely on web pages so you have to massage the data a bit and check the rights to the dataDiscord chat, #development, October 15 2017 Will there be a revamped economy portion to the new game? That is sorely lacking in the Classic game. Most things governments do effect the economy but there is not so much you can do to effect it in the game's current form. --Gracchus (talk) 15:32, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Create lists of culture-specific given names, surnames, and place names It is very important that any work on this be adequately researched to ensure that all lists of names must be in the public domain. These lists should be: *Culture specific (only French names with French names) *Gender specific (only male names with male names) *Saved as plain text in a .txt file, with one name per line. If you are interested in creating a list of names, please sign up on this table by editing the page. References